A Love Song for Us
by Hisoka-Kurosaki-138
Summary: Shuichi is already starting to believe that Eiri has begun to stop loving him. With a little help from Karou, can Shuichi show Eiri just how much the blonde writer means to him?


Yuki: Shu-chan, what are you doing?

Shuichi: I am playing DDR with Karou-chan.

Karou: Yea, Eiri-san. And I am winning.

Yuki: sighs Looks like I'll do the disclaimer this time around. I don't own the Gravitation characters at all. The only non-Gravitation character that I do own is Karou. This story takes place around the OVA, so please bear with me. I haven't seen it yet, so I am only going to guess what happens.

Karou: gets up from the game Pairings are: Shuichi x Eiri, and Karou x Noriko. And Yuki doesn't own the song 'In The Moonlight' either.

Shuichi: On with the fic!

Summary: Shuichi is already starting to believe that Eiri has begun to stop loving him. With a little help from Karou, can Shuichi show Eiri just how much the blonde writer means to him?

A Love Song For Us

Flashback; One Hour Eariler

Shindo Shuichi was trying his hardest to control his tears as he looked at his lover Eiri Yuki who was walking towards his office, and Karou was standing against the wall, not saying a word. The two lovers had a fight that resulted in Eiri punching the pink haired singer in the face, and for once Karou couldn't talk her older cousin out of his anger. "Eiri. . ." whispered Shuichi but was silent when his lover gave him a death glare as he turned to face Shuichi. "That's enough out of you, damn brat. Leave me alone for the rest of the night." snapped Eiri as he walked out of the living room, leaving Karou comforting Shuichi. As he left the two, Eiri felt a sting of regret and guilt rise in his heart, but he shot it down as he sat down and started to work on his latest story that was due in two weeks.

End Flashback

Shuichi had layed down on the couch with the ice pack that Karou gave him to cool down the sharp pain that was on his cheek, and sighed sadly as he rested his head on the pillow. 'What a night I am having. First, Tohma-san has us working until eight, and now Eiri is mad at me for being late. But I didn't expect Eiri to punch me the way that he did.' thought Shuichi as he felt his eyes begun to get heavy, and the pink haired boy soon fell asleep; not even knowing that a pair of dark yellow eyes were watching him from the corner of the hallway that led to the living room. As Shuichi slept peacefully, Eiri walked into the room silently so that he wouldn't awake the sleeping singer, and he quietly looked at the lovely angel that was sleeping. The blonde writer was amazed by how Shuichi could sleep so soundly, and he had to smile a little as he heard Shuichi whisper his name from his mouth. Eiri slowly placed a finger on the pink haired singer's mouth, and begun to trace the shape of his lover's mouth. 'He feels so perfect, almost like he was a angel sent from heaven.' thought Eiri as he moved his hand down from Shuichi's mouth to where the young boy's chest was revealed under the shirt that he was wearing, and the blonde writer begun to lightly tease the soft pink nipples with his fingers.

"Eiri. . ." whispered Shuichi as he turned his head in the pillow; his own hands tugging onto the blanket as he kept dreaming. The blonde writer knew that the pink haired singer was dreaming of him, and yet he pulled away from Shuichi's body, gaining a moan from the soft parting lips. "Aishiteru, Shuichi." whispered Eiri as he kissed Shuichi's forehead, and before he walked away Eiri's eyes saw the ice pack that was lying on the floor. 'Karou must have given him that pack in order for the pain from my punch. I didn't mean to hurt you, my Shu-chan.' thought Eiri as he picked up the ice pack, and went back to his office.

The next day, Shuichi and Karou were getting ready to leave for the studio, and Karou peeked her head into Eiri's office door. "We're leaving for work now, big cousin. We'll probably be late coming back, since we also have to practice for the concert." said Karou as she saw that her big cousin was busy typing away at his laptop. "You make sure to be careful, Karou." replied Eiri as he didn't even look up from the screen, and Karou could only smile as she walked to Shuichi. "Shall we get going? Tohma-sama doesn't like it when his workers are late." warned Karou as she and Shuichi walked out of the apartment together.

After his lover and his young cousin left, Eiri sighed as he pressed a button on the laptop and leaned back in his chair. The scene of him and Shuichi fighting hadn't left his mind, and now it had a effect on the writer's brain. He wouldn't admit it to anyone or Karou, but Eiri truly and deeply loved Shuichi with all of his heart and soul. Ever since the first time they met, Eiri could only care about protecting his youngest cousin from any harm that might befall her, and no one else mattered. But all of that changed after Eiri and Karou met Shuichi in the park. Eiri closed his eyes and let his mind wandered back to the first time he set his eyes on the pink haired vocalist.

Flashback

"Come on, Eiri! We're going to be late heading home!" shouted Karou as she pulled on her cousin's shirt sleeve while Eiri was trying to reach for a cigarette, and then he put it in his mouth while Karou ran ahead of him. As Eiri smoked his cigarette, his dark yellow eyes followed Karou's every movement as she stopped to look at some of the trees that were in the park, and he had to smile to himself. It had been a year since the two had returned to Tokyo, and Karou's mind was taking everything that she saw into memory. The light evening breeze blew through Eiri's blonde hair, and it picked up the young female's short pink skirt as she stood near the railing of the park's edge.

"Ah, shit!" Karou and Eiri turned their heads to see that a piece of paper was blowing in their direction, and Eiri caught it with one of his hands. As the blonde writer looked at the paper in silence, Karou saw that a young figure was standing not too far away from them, and her dark purple eyes locked glances with the figure. 'Who is this person? They don't look more than at least eighteen or nineteen, and why would they have pink hair? She must be a fan of my cousin, and she is probably a stalker as well.' thought Karou as she narrowed her eyes like a cat would before a pounce, and she turned her gaze to Eiri.

"Are you the one. . . who wrote this?" (1) asked Eiri as he gazed at the same figure that Karou had just finished looking at, and the figure answered, "Uh. . .yes." Karou's eyes went wide as she heard the figure's speaking. 'It's a male? But I never ever saw a male who had pink hair. This person is a odd person. Well, at least he's not stupid.' thought Karou as she stood closer to Eiri, for fear that this person might do something to harm her. "You have zero talent. You should just quit." replied Eiri as he let the paper fly out of his hand, and took one of Karou's hands as they started to walk away; Karou's eyes never closing the link between the boy and her.

End Flashback

Karou was sitting nervously on a stool as she waited for Shuichi to come back, mainly because she didn't want to be around the other two band members of Bad Luck. While they were walking to the studio, Shuichi had told Karou that today he would announce that she, Uesugi Karou, the youngest cousin to Eiri Uesugi, was going to be the second lead vocalist for Bad Luck. Now that Shuichi went to tell Tohma the news, the young Uesugi girl was left alone to face Hiroshi and Fujisaki without her best friend. Her dark purple eyes fell to the floor of the recording studio, and she was beginning to feel regret that she ever mentioned the idea to Shuichi.

"Hey everyone! I have some great news!" shouted Shuichi as he opened the door to the studio, and Karou jumped up from the stool to hug Shuichi in a tight grip. "Oh Shuichi! I am so glad that you're here." said Karou as she buried her face into the pink haired singer's shirt, and it made Shuichi feel a little uncomfortable. "What is this 'great news' that you wish to share with us, Shuichi?" asked Fujisaki as Shuichi held the shaken and crying Uesugi girl in his arms, and he turned to face the other two members. "I wanted to say that I have decided to make Karou our second lead vocalist. That way, if I am unable to show up for work, Karou can fill in for me." replied Shuichi as Karou held one of his hands for support, in case she needed it.

"Are you serious? You just go and decide this without talking to us first?" shouted Hiroshi as he watched that Karou had hid behind Shuichi, and felt guilt for yelling in front of her. He had forgotton that Karou's childhood wasn't an easy one, from what Shuichi told him. Or rather, Karou had confined in telling the pink haired singer. "I have to agree with Hiroshi on this one. We should had a chance to talk about it together, as a band." replied Fujisaki as Shuichi was comforting the Uesugi girl, and Shuichi knew that it was a bad idea. "Karou, can you wait in the hallway? I need to talk to Hiroshi and Fujisaki about my decision." asked the pink haired singer as he looked at Karou; their eyes locked together in a gaze that seemed to mean something. Karou nodded to Shuichi, and she opened the door to walk out.

As Eiri was busy typing on his laptop, the phone that was sitting in its cradle near the desk rang. The number on the screen read that it was from Karou's cell phone, so Eiri decided to answer it. "Hello? What's the matter, Karou? Oh, I see. Is Shuichi taking care of it?" Eiri could sense that his young cousin was already feeling depressed about having Shuichi handle her problems, but the young girl couldn't exactly relay on herself because of her painful childhood. "I am waiting for Shu-chan to let me know when to go back in. I am scared, Eiri. It had always been my dream to become a singer, and now I am worried." came Karou's concerned voice from the other line.

"You have to be brave and not give up on your dreams, Karou. Not only do you have me, but you now have Shuichi to help you as well." replied Eiri as he leaned back in the chair, and found a picture of him and Karou when she was ten yrs old; the age that Karou's innocent and happiness was thought to have been gone forever and killed in that place.

Flashback; New York

An ten yrs old Uesugi Karou was laughing and giggling as she was being pushed on the swings by her sixteen yrs old cousin, and her short light brown hair flew around her face. "Higher, Eiri! I want to reach the sky!" giggled Karou as she smiled, and Eiri had to smile at her before pushing her even higher. "We have to get going, Karou. Or else my teacher Mr. Kitazawa will be mad at me." replied Eiri as Karou slowed down the swing before she got off; her dark purple eyes showing a sense of worrying for her older cousin. As Eiri was getting his things ready, he felt one of Karou's hands cling onto his shirt, and he turned to see that Karou's eyes had begun to fill with tears. "I don't know how to describe it, but your teacher scares me, Eiri-san. I am worried about you." whimpered Karou as she fell into her older cousin's embrace, crying as she clung tighter to her cousin; for fear that she might lose him forever.

As she watched the scene between Eiri and Yuki play out, Karou felt tears falling from her eyes. "Please, leave Eiri alone! He's all I have left in this world. Please. . ." cried the young girl as she kneeled down to the floor, her tears still falling as she tried to plead for her cousin's life. Without even noticing a thing, Karou felt a pair of arms roughly pull her up from the floor, and her dark purple eyes grew wide as she tried to break free of the grip that held her against her will. "Eiri-san! Please, help me!" shouted Karou as she closed her eyes tight, and waited for the worse to happen.

End Flashback

Karou said her goodbyes to her cousin, and placed the phone back in her purse as she saw that the door to the studio was opening. Her soft dark purple eyes met the gaze of soft violet eyes as Shuichi walked over to the young Uesugi girl, and Karou could sense that something had happened. "Shuichi? What did Hiroshi and Fujisaki say?" asked Karou as she got up from where she was sitting, and she felt that Shuichi had placed a hand on her shoulder as Shuichi kept looking at her.

"They have agreed on my decision. Welcome to Bad Luck, Karou Uesugi." replied Shuichi as he hugged Karou, and he saw that the girl's eyes were wide with surprise and shock. "Are you serious? I can't believe it!" said Karou as she hugged Shuichi back, and she had to giggle as she felt that Shuichi's hand was messing up her hair.

The clock on the studio wall read that it was around seven, and Karou was standing on the stage alongside Shuichi as the two vocalists were waiting for the rest of the band to get there. "I still can't believe it. All of my life, I have dreamt of becoming a singer, and now it has finally come true. Thanks to you, Shuichi." said Karou as she walked up to the front of the stage; her dark purple eyes scanning the entire room as she pictured how crowed it would be in just two weeks. Shuichi walked up to where the young girl was standing, and he took one of Karou's hands into his own, as if telling her that everything would be okay. "Don't worry, Karou-chan. I am sure that you would do your best." replied Shuichi as the two singers locked eyes.

"Are you already hitting on my girlfriend, Shuichi Shindo? Last time I checked, you were going out with her cousin." Shuichi and Karou turned around to see that Noriko Ukai, the former keyboardist for Nittle Grasper, had appeared in front of the two, and she was smiling as her lavender eyes saw that Karou's face had begun to blush a deep red. "It's not like that, Noriko-chan. Shuichi was just trying to reassure me that everything would be okay. Besides, you know that the only person I love is you." stammered Karou as she let go of Shuichi's hands, and tried to contain her blushing, when Noriko had to laugh as she kept looking at Karou. "Calm down, my dear Karou-chan. You know that I was only joking around. It shouldn't make you take me seriously." laughed Noriko as the young Uesugi girl jumped down from the stage and hugged her girlfriend; then she looked up at Shuichi. "What happened to your cheek? It looked like you got beaten up by a doorknob or something." asked Noriko as Shuichi placed a hand over the bruise that had begun to turn black and blue. How could Shuichi explain to Karou's girlfriend that Eiri had punched him? If he told the truth, Noriko would tell Shuichi that he should think about leaving the relationship.

"We're home, Eiri!" shouted Shuichi as he and Karou had walked into the apartment, and Karou could sense that something was wrong. "Eiri? Are you home?" asked Karou as she begun to look around for her cousin, and Shuichi went into the darken living room to see if the blonde writer was resting in there. As the pink haired singer moved around the room, Shuichi had knocked over a glass cup that resulted in the object falling onto the floor and shattering into pieces. "Who's there?" asked a familar voice that caused for Shuichi to panic as he tried to pick up the pieces of the broken cup, but he was too late. The lights were turned on to reveal Eiri and Karou, who had appeared by her cousin's side as she heard the sound, and Shuichi could see that Eiri wasn't very happy.

"I am sorry about breaking the glass, Eiri." apologized Shuichi as he tried to resume picking up the broken pieces, and the pink haired singer heard that Karou had run to protect Shuichi as she placed her hands on Shuichi's arms. "It was an accident, Eiri. I am sure that Shuichi didn't mean to disturb you from your deadline." said Karou as she looked up at the blonde writer that was still standing in the living room, and Shuichi could see that Eiri was starting to walk away. "Just make sure that you two stay quiet. And I advise that you stay away from me, brat." replied Eiri as he closed the door to the office, and Shuichi looked down at the floor; his soft violet eyes filling up with tears as Karou got up.

Yuki: . . .

Karou: Aw, Yuki! Why are you stopping there?

Yuki: Because I want to.

Shuichi: Well, it's time to review. If you review, then maybe Eiri will place the second chapter up for everyone to read.

Karou: Okay! R/R! 


End file.
